


Danger

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is in danger, M/M, duh - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Keith goes out on his own and everyone worried about him, especially his secret boyfriend Lance.





	Danger

"Where is Keith?". Lance suddenly burst into the main room, startling the others. 

Pidge didn't look up from her spot on the large couch where she was tinkering with something. "Did you check the training deck?",

Lance nodded. "Duh. That's pretty much his second room".

Hunk looked up from where he was helping Pidge. "Kitchen? His room? The pool?". 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Checked and double checked".

Pidge scoffed. "Well maybe he's avoiding you. You are rivals aren't you?".

Lance looked away. "I mean yeah. But what if something happened to him?".

Shiro finally stepped in. "Lance is right. We should look for Keith, make sure he's alright. Pidge with me. Hunk with Lance and Allura you and Coran could check the places we don't know about".

They nodded and everyone split up. 

-|-

When they met back nearly an hour later everyone was beginning to feel the tension. "Are you sure we searched everywhere?". Lance asked, trying to hide his the panic creeping into his voice. 

"We've searched every part of this castlel". Allura said worriedly. 

"Did we check to see if any of the escape pods have been used?". Hunk says and they hesitate for a single second before everyone clambers to the escape pod chambers. 

-|-

One is missing. 

One is missing. 

That's all what's going through Lance's mind as he stares at the hole in the line of escape pods. 

Everyone else has gathered near the missing pod, Allura is trying to figure out it coordinates but so far it's nada. 

"Lance you alright?". Hunk says and is suddenly beside him. Lance jumps. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm good. I'm just wondering where he went". He shrugs awkwardly looking towards the missing pod space. Allura is still punching buttons and trying to track it. 

"Yeah. Everyone's worried about him. He and Shiro were practically brothers. I hope he's okay". Hunk says in true Hunk nature being considerate to everyone's feelings

Lance can't help but feel bitter. 'Their 'like' brothers. Keyword like. I'm dating him I'm his boyfriend.' 

'I love him'

The thought is a total train wreck to his brain but he plays it off. "I'm sure he's fine. Nothing to worry about. Maybe he went to explore some planet or something". Lance says trying to sound hopeful

"Paladins! I've found the coordinates!". Allura says and Hunk and Lance rush over. 

"So what's it say? Where is he?". Lance says and everyone looks at him. "Is he okay?". Shiro says diverting the attention from Lance who thanks him inside his head. 

"He's close. On a nearby ship". Allura' facial expression changes. "A Galra ship".

Everyone but Lance gasps, his mind already at work. 'Yes he knows Keith is part Galra. A little after they'd started dating he'd told Lance all about the blade of mamora. Could it have to do with that?'

"The planet old an old one. All I know about it is that it is very dangerous, especially during the night. We'll be safer during the day"

"But dosen't that mean we should get him now. What if something happens?". Lance took a deep breath. 'Don't panic. Don't let them see you panic'

Shiro clapped a hand on his back, making him jump a little. "I'm sure he's fine. Keith can take care of himself". He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than Lance

Lance sighed. "I'm sure your right". He said, mostly for Shiro's sake. The others agreed and began walking, leading Shiro away. Lane followed but stopped at the edge of the room, glancing back at the missing pod space. 

He shook his head and followed with the others.

-|-

Lance couldn't sleep. He tried but ended up tossing and turning. Keith kept flickering through his mind. 'What if he's not okay. What if the Galra got him. What if...?'.

Okay he needed to stop this. He'd never get anywhere worrying. Still..

Lance sighed, but got up, making his way through the halls and eventually into the pod room. 

He tried to look past the missing pod space but his eyes lingered on it. He sat down against the wall and looked at it until he fell asleep

He's awoken by voices. "Another Paladin missing!". Allura's voice. "I'm sure he's here somewhere". Pidge. "What if he went after Keith?". Hunk's worried voice. 

"I found him". Shiro's voice. It seemed calm. Maybe Keith was alright?

Lance's eyes opened slowly and he sat up from where he'd curled up against the wall. "Lance!". He's crushed in Hunk's hug. "Good to see you too buddy. Can you stop squeezing the life out of me?".

"Sorry man. But we've been looking for you all morning. We found Keith he came back but then you were gone-".

Lance stopped listening at 'Keith's name because he's back? He's okay?. "Hunk? Lance interrupted. "What'd you say about Keith?".

"Yeah. He came back last night. He looked horrible. I think he's in the kitchen with Coran-".

That's all Lance needed to hear. He maneuvered past Hunk and rushed to the Kitchen and-

He's here. He's okay. He's.. He's eating space goop. 'Why am I in love with him again?'.

Keith looks up. His eyes widen and he drops his spoon and before Lance can even say his name he's got his arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. Lance hugs back, squeezing tight. "I thought you'd gotten yourself killed". He murmurs into Keith's shoulder. 

"I kept thinking about you. I was terrified and you were all I could think about whenever it got tough". Keith says into Lance's shirt. Lance hugs tighter as if he can erase the moment Keith was gone by having as close as physically possible.

Leith pulls back, looks at Lance as though he's storing the memory of his face away. For when this happens again. Lance pushed the thought of them being septiplier away. 

In a blink their lips are connected and Lance almost feels as though Keith never left. 

"Ahem?"

Both boys pull apart, faces red and flushed. 

Someone has a lot of explaining to do". Pidge said in a teasing voice. 


End file.
